réunion de famille
by cullen-michaelis-shadow's
Summary: Une lettre, un dimanche bien Animé et des connerie en tout genre


kikou!

Alors de un, c'est malheureux mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous lire, sauf les OS, avec la reprise des cours, et mon Bac de français et de science à la fin de l'année je n'ai pas assez de temps pour reviewer correctement!

De deux, j'arrête ma fiction ''j'exaucerais tous tes voeux" jusqu'à une durée inderminée, pour la même raison, mais je continue à publier mes OS débiles! Qui sont d'une joie profonde à écrire :p!

diclaimer:  seule l'histoire est à moi, yana toboso possède tous le reste et elle veut même pas me laisser Grell ou Undy! :'(

Cette histoire se passe après la saison 2 sans aucune modif'.

Read!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PDV Ciel Phantomhive

"Sebastian! criais-je

-Oui jeune maître?

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre annonçant que nous étions priés de nous rendre au 666 evil street Londres, pour que "Mama d'amour" voit son "petit chaton" et rencontre son "gentil petit maître adoré"!

-Je reconnaît bien là, le style très... guimauve de mes chères soeurs, me répond-il. Et quand-est-ce?

-Après demain, à midi, renchéris-je. Mais il est hors de question d'y aller.

-Monsieur, je croit bien que nous n'ayons le choix. Je connaît ma mère! Si nous ne venons pas, elle va venir icic et tous redécorer, dans un style assez lugubre.

-Bon, nous irons, mais nous serrons de retour pour 2 heures et demi PM.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PDV Sebby-Chou:

Nous y voilà, j'espère que Mama a préparé son fameux rôti de dictateur **[****ndla****: le rôti est l'entière propriété de chloy sempaï-chan]**...Tiens, Monsieur me regarde bizarrement, je lui explique donc:

-Ma mère cuisine très bien le dictateur, un démon qui n'a pas goûter la cuisine de Mama, n'a jamais goûter quelque chose de bon.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais mangé de nourriture démoniaque. Répondit (le nain) mon maîttre.

-Croyez-moi comme premier repas, on ne peut rêver mieux. Je réplique.

-Si tu le dis"

La discussion s'arrêta là,nous étions arrivés, la maison était lugubre, se trouvant en face d'une d'une boutique bien connue du comte. Je me demande la tête qu'il fera en voyant mon cousin et surtout son "fils, en fait. Je frappe et ma soeur Perséphone, me saute au cou en criant:

"Seby-chéri! Tu m'as manqué, grand frère.

-Descend, j'étouffe!" mon maîtrericane jusqu''à ce que cette tornade noire et rose lui saute au cou et lui dise:

"Tu dois être Ciel, moi c'est Perséphone!" le jeune maître, blasé d'avoir trouvé une autre Lizzie, se laisse faire. Je la détache, avant d'aller sauter saluer ma jumelle Gabriella, à qui j'envoya un sort dans le dos, qui lui fit apparaître une queue de chat. Elle se vengea, et je me retrouvit avec les oreilles du félin, déclenchant un fou rire générale, mon maître la félicita et la surnomma Sebastiana. Puis Euryale fit son entrée dans une tenue très... machoire de mon bocchan alla froler le sol, pendant qu'une bosse se forma au niveau de son entrejambe. Gabriella fit apparaître des glaçons dans son caleçon et de lui ferma la bouche. Nouvel éclat de rire, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. j'en profite pour donner de quoi se changer et lui montre les toilettes pour qu'il puisse se soulager, et la salle de bain pour se changer. Entre temps, mon cousin et son fils sont entré. J'aurais eu un appareil photo dans les mains, la tête de mon maître aurait été imortalisée. Le choc de découvrir Undertaker accompagné de sa progéniture rousse, oui, vous aurez deviné, Grell, ratatiné contre le mur de la salle après un pas de côté de ma part. Mama le secoua comme un prunier et il reprit vie. Elle se présenta:

"Moi c'est Médusa, mais appelle moi Mama!

-D'accord!" il souria comme sur les photos que lizzie m'a montré. Là, c'est moi qui doit avoir l'air d'un merlan frit.

PDV Grell:

Il s'est bien intégré dans la famille ce morveux!

"Grell cesse de faire la tête, me dit Papa. Ce n'est qu'un maître et son majordomme, qu'il doit considerer comme son frère, tout au plus.

-Pfff!

-A table!" crie Mama.

Tout le monde se rut dans la cuisine et j'en profite pour aller embrasser seby, qui n'avait rien vu venir trop absorbé par Ciel et Gabriella. Cette dernière apprenait des tours au jeune comte.

PDV Ciel:

J'adore Gabrielle ses sorts me seront très utiles sur Sebastian. Je m'asseoit en sandwich entre Mama et Euryale, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle et... non je ne serais pas vulgaire, on va dire qu'elle agit sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie. En face de moi Sebastian supplie sa voisine, Gabriella, d'échanger de place avec elle pour échapper à Grell. Undertaker tira l'oreille de son fils, qui venait de mettre la main aux fesses de Sebastian. Perséphone, elle, était entrain de tresser ses cheveux. Je me sens bien ici, dans cette maison assez grande pour accueillir tout ce monde et il y a une assiette en trop, mais attend, je donne un coup de pied à mon majordomme, et lui demande:

"Où est ton père?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il à dut se perdre. Depuis, que Seby et Claude ont détruit l'île des démons, les âmes sont absordées en enfers et il a tendance à s'égarer, dit Gabriella qui avait fini par céder à son frère. CLAC!

-En parlant du loup! dit la déesse à ma gauche.

-Bonjour tout le monde, tu dois être Ciel! Ravit de te rencontrer. dit l'homme.

-Oui, ravit de vous rencontrer monsieur, dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tutoie-moi et fais comme tout le monde et appelle moi Papaï." me répondit-il. Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et les yeux bleus. Il alla embrasser sa femme, petite, les cheveux noirs aux pointes écarlates et des yeux rouges sang. D'un coup je sens ma paupière droite me gratter, je frotte, frotte, ça n'arrange rien... Ca devient insupportable, pas le choix, j'enlève mon cache-oeil et me gratte. Et là Euryale me demande:

"Pourquoi, tu portes un cache? J'ouvre mon oeil, sous la tête de poisson hors de l'eau de Sebastian, et dis:

-Tu comprend-mieux?

-Cacher la marque du pacte! C'est vrai! On me l'avais dit pourtant! répond-elle, j'allais le remettre quand Sebastian me dit:

-Ce n'est pas la peine, nous sommes entre nous monsieur, et en plus le rôti de dictateurde Mama arrive.

-Et toi j'ai un prénom, et comme tu l'as si bien dit on est entre nous, oublie le vous, je lui lance.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Le repas finit, papaï sortit un jeu de cartes, je regarde l'heure, 3 heures PM, et bien tant pis je m'amuse bien, mama me rappelle ma mère, en beaucoup mieux. Nous jouons 3 parties de bataille que je gagna coups sur coups. Je décide que je dois laisser Sebastian gagner 2 ou 3 parties. Je vais voir Gabriella, pardon Sebastiana, et Perséphone qui jouaient à rendre Grell encore plus ridicule grâce à leur puvoirs, au plus grand bonheur de cet idiot. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse apparaître une queue de cochon.

PDV Gabriella:

C'est qu'il se débrouille bien pour un jeune démon. Grell passa par toutes les couleurs et par tous les animaux. Mais je l'ai dit, Ciel resye un jeune démon et il s'est endormit après avoir transformé Grell en araignée bleue. Je m'empresse de le retransformer avant que Seby ne l'écrase. Sur le sofa le jeune comte ronfle et mon majordomme de frère dit:

"9 heures PM, mama, nous restons dormir!" Je monte Ciel dans la chambre d'ami et je vais me coucher.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PDV Ciel:

Je me réveille dans un endroit inconnu, pas de Sebastian pour me réveiller, mais une Euryale en robe de chambre extra-courte et un décolleté plongeant, qui me disait de me lever avant que Sebastian ne mange tout. La cuisine de mama est vraiment fabulause, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille me soulager, je vais étriper celui qui a envoyé cette déesse me réveillé.

Sur la table se trouve tous plein de pâtisseries. Je saisit une part de fondant au chocolat et une tasse d'Earl Grey. Meilleurs que ceux de Sebastian. Pendant que je mangais les gens chuchoter. Je n'y prêta aucune attention trop occupé à manger.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Au moment où nous allions partir Mama et Papaï nous disent:

"Si vous restiez-vivre ici? Vous allez de bien vous plaire."

PDV Sebastian:

Ciel répondit quasiment sans réfléchir:

"C'est d'accord!" avec beaucoup de joie. Je rentrais donc faire les valises, pendant que Ciel aidé ma mère à faire la vaisselle.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Pipelette: finit!

Sebastian: On avait remarqué! Mais je les mets où mes valises -_-'

P: Où tu peux!

Ciel:J'en ai rien à faire des valises! Mais je ferais jamais la vaisselle!

Euryale: Déjà fait banane! :p

C: Ah... Euh Euryale t'es là depuis longtemps? :$

P: Depuis le début de l'histoire Cielounet!

Mama & Papaï: On fait un jeu de l'oie?

C, E, S & P: OK!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Une tite review? :3

BSX Pipelette


End file.
